


Drabbles

by AiyokuSama



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiyokuSama/pseuds/AiyokuSama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Batfamily drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> These have been done for the prompts of friends over the years. They range from General Audiences to Mature in content.

**Drabble: Not the best solution** ****  
Prompt: magic, slice-of-life  
Characters: Bruce, Jason, Damian, Zatanna  
  
Well.  
  
Who knew that a robin could make such furious sounds. The red breasted bird is flitting about the study as it chases the little green frog. As far as Bruce knows, robins don't actually eat frogs, but this time might be the exception.  
  
He puts his hand down to block the bird from its intended target and gets pecked for his trouble.  
  
"Zatana, while I will grant you Jason and Damian's bickering is tiresome, and they did interrupt our conversation four times, I don't think this is an improvement."  
  
  
  
  
 **Drabble: A helping....hand?** ****  
Prompt: First day of Spring  
Characters: Tim, Kon  
  
Tim huffs. Much as he loves his city, it can easily wear a person down. And it never ends. Not when he was Robin. Nor now that he's Red Robin. Still, the sun is just starting to lighten the horizon. So he should head back, try to get some sleep. It's an idea that leads back to him being annoyed.  
  
He hasn't had a night off in two weeks and would have loved to sit this particular patrol out. There was an atypical meteor shower on the equinox--which just happened to be tonight--that he would like to have seen. However, the city's criminal element and the fact that Dick was off with the JLA decided otherwise. Oh well.  
  
He feels the air pressure change before the floating teen speaks. "Hey Rob, shouldn't you be in bed?"  
  
Tim's lips twitch under the cowl. "Yes mother," he says primly and is rewarded with an amused snort.  
  
"By the way, your brain is way too loud."  
  
Okay, that gets his attention.  
  
"And it really shouldn't be POSSIBLE for you raise an eyebrow under that thing," Kon accuses as he settles on the roof next to him. "What's got you thinking so hard?"  
  
Tim just shakes his head. Not that Kon gives up. Not that he'd expected the super powered teen to drop it. "Just wishful thinking," he finally admits as he continues to watch the city below.  
  
"Yeah? 'Bout what?" He doesn't have to look. Tim can feel the lopsided grin.  
  
"Meteors." Now he can feel the way Kon is turning that over in his head. "There was a meteor shower tonight, but I was busy."  
  
A nod, he can see it out of the corner of his eye. Then his friend gets a pondering look. Okay, so Kon isn't stupid by a long shot, but it always looks so...concerted. Next comes the gasp and its accompanying eureka expression. Now Tim is nervous.  
  
"These things go on for days, right?"  
  
"Riiiiight," Tim admits with some trepidation. "It ends sometime this afternoon." So this really had been his last chance.  
  
"And it's night time somewhere in the world, right?"  
  
Tim nods slowly.  
  
"Then we can go and find some place for you to watch your meteors!"  
  
He has to smile. Kon's heart is in the right place. "Well..."  
  
"Come on, you can fall asleep watching. And you totally need sleep, don't tell me that you don't."  
  
Uhhmmmm. Before he can think of a response he's up in the air, Kon holding him under the arms.  
  
"Of course if you want to sleep really well, we should totally have sex first."  
  
Tim just closes his eyes and pretends he's not smiling.  
  
  
  
  
 **Drabble: The Enemy of My Enemy** ****  
Prompt: April Fools Day, getting along for once.  
Characters: Tim, Damian, Dick  
  
Red Robin rolls into the bunker. It's been a long night, with the first glimmers of the dawn showing in the east. No one is around, though he can hear water in the communal showers.  
  
Alfred has long since gone to bed, but he of course left a platter of finger food for their consumption. Walking over he looks at the little sandwiches. Mushroom and cheese, Damian's favourite. Yet they haven't been touched. Well, Tim is hungry. He munches, imagining the boy's indignant squawking.  
  
The food is good, of course, but something is...different. It has nothing to do with taste, it is just...  
  
Tim's eyes widen as he realizes that his tongue is going numb!  
  
At the same moment there is a shriek of outrage from the showers. Then the diminutive, current Robin stalks out howling; the boy's skin is literally purple, though not with rage.  
  
"GRAYSON!"  
  
Tim pulls back the cowl and frowns. Of course, given what day it is, he should have known better. And he did eat Damian's snack.  
  
"uh tunk wuhd nud ta gut 'um," Tim says with is near useless tongue to the boy. They share a look that can only be described as pure evil. After all, April Fool's Day is only just beginning.  
  
  
  
  
 **Drabble: Oh Brother....**  
 **Prompt: Author’s Choice**  
 **Characters: Tim, Roy, Jason**  
  
Tim sighs even as Roy is beaming at him, clearly pleased with himself for such a--thoughtful????--birthday gift. A large gift. On his bed. With a big red bow that doesn't hide the fact that the man is bound and gagged. Nor the glazed over look of Jason's eyes.  
  
He sighs again. "Roy, I know you love me. But you can't go around kidnapping people." He raises his hand to forestall the redhead's words. "Nor do I have any desire to beat on a drugged out man, no matter how much of an ass he is."  
  
And now Roy is pouting. Great.  
  
Jason is definitely drugged, but he's obviously fighting it. So hopefully that means he'll be able to hear what Tim has to tell HIM. "I'm not a piece of meat, Jason. I'm not a prize to be coveted and possessed," he informs the other firmly.  
  
Tim scrubs his face, oh what a mess. "Look, both of you. I'm going to go make pancakes. Roy, you will un-tie Jason, and yes that includes the gag. We will have breakfast and THEN we are ALL going to have a nice discussion about how this will work. Because I'm NOT about to give up either of you."  
  
With that the teen turns on his heel and heads for the kitchen. He can easily imagine the glares passing between his two loves. But it will work out. Even if he has to knock them on their various heads a couple of times. With a bug zapper.

 

 

 ** **Drabble: Not Again** ******  
Prompt: Sick  
Characters: Jason and Dick  
  
The door creaks open. He doesn't need this. He has a fucking head cold. It feels like his sinuses are trying to pound their way out of his skull. And everything ACHES. He also vividly remembers what happened the LAST time he'd been sick. No, so not going there again.  
  
So when Dick pokes his head through the door, it's to find a very large gun levelled at him. “I just brought some soup,” the acrobat offers, with what for him is probably a cautious smile as he holds up the covered pot. The expression is still FAR to damned happy. Jason considers shooting him on principle.  
  
   
  
  
  
  
 ** **Drabble: Kitten 1.  Damian 0** ******  
Prompt: Cat  
Characters:Tim and Colin (and Damian)   
  
They watch as the little [fuzzball](http://aiyokusama.livejournal.com/72385.html) zooms by, followed by a very determined and grim Damian. There's a crash from the other room, then the kitten is dashing through the kitchen again. Followed by Damian. Again. Who now seems to be favouring his left leg and is definitely not keeping up.  
  
“I told him I'd help with bathing,” Colin explains calmly as they watch the pair.  
  
Tim nods and does a credible job of not snickering as the kitten again barrels across the linoleum and Damian utterly fails to make the turn. Instead he raises his hand and coughs. Discreetly. Alright, maybe not that discreet, given the way the redhead is eyeing him and trying not to laugh himself.  
  
   
  
   
  
 ** **Drabble: Alfred's Way** ******  
Prompt: Stubborn Bat  
Characters:Bruce and Alfred  
  
“No. I don't have time.”  
  
“Really now, sir,” come the admonishing words.  
  
“I said--”  
  
“Frankly sir, I don't care what you said. Either you go to Damian's school play, or some very unfortunate things will be happening to your suits.” He gives the man a meaningful look, so that he knows exactly which suits the butler was talking about.  
  
   
  
   
  
 ** **Drabble: Caught in the Act****  
Prompt: Kissing  
Characters:Damian and Stephanie  
  
“Shut up you witch!” Damian shrieks indignantly, his temper fraying. The girl's incessant nattering was just too much!  
  
“Awww, but it was so adorable! Damian and Colin sitting in a tree--”  
  
“It wasn't a tree!”  
  
Stephanie smirks. “No, it was auxiliary cave nine. Where there are 27 different cameras.  Wanna guess where those feeds went?” She dodges with a snicker as Damian launches himself her way, his eyes dark and murderous.


End file.
